Endangered beer
From time to time (at server night) Tek Abir will abandon his bar and go into his back room to water down his supply of beer. Follow him and talk to him while he is in the back room. He will ask you to help his next beer shipment to make it into town safely. *'Note:' Try this in the later hours Dofus Time (2 - 4 AM Dofus Universal Time, 9:15 PM for US Eastern Time) because Tek only waters down his beer late at night. *'Note:' If Tek Abir disappears after the animation of watering beer and you cannot talk to him, click the red "end guide" button at the top-left corner of the sreen. It turns off the guide and Tek quit watering his beer down and is available to talk to. Step One: Find the Delivery Man Go to (1, -13). There will be a short cutscene in which the Beer Deliveryman, or Driver Birel will meet a cloaked stranger. Step Two: Protect the Shipment As soon as you reply to Diver's request, you will enter a battle with a level 15 opponent named "???" who has 100 hp. This opponent uses a skill called Crimson Ruse that Deals 30 damage and gives him back 15hp when used it also gives +10 damages for 1 turn to you. ??? can use this skill twice per round but only one time per target. Driver will be on your side. This battle should be winable for any level 15 and up character, but others may be able to win it at level 10( actually even a lvl 5 might win it because the merchant can kill the monster alone), depending on their build, class, and equipment. Defeat this strange character, win the "note" drop, and the quest will update. Reward: 150 XP Notes # This quest may only be tryed once so try your best. # If you lose, Go to -3,-13 and talk to Diver Birel. He is the Beerman. Accept to help him. # If you go to the south of Astrub on your way to the Inn, you may meet the stranger again. The west way is slower, but you will not meet a fight. Also, if you go the west way, you will not get a note drop, which doesn't matter if you keep reading. Step Three: Deliver the Goods Driver Birel will now follow you back to the inn. Return to (5, -17) and talk to Tek Abir again. He will thank you and ask you to stop the beer robberies forever. Reward: 500 XP and 500 Kama Step Four: Opression Brought to an End Go to (2, -24) and Talk to Soun Rinos and ask for the chief. You will need to fight two ???s. Their Crimson Ruse attacks make them dangerous for lower-level characters, so bring a party if you're less than level 20. Once you defeat Crimson Ruses talk to Soun Rinos again. He should say "Ask why the beer was stolen". The chief will then talk to you about Tek Abir and propose a truce for free beer. Go back to Tek for the reward. Reward: 3000 XP and 3000 Kamas Note # Keeping the quest on for XP: Click the "X" button at the "Ask why the beer was stolen" dialogue, talk to Soun Rinos again and you can keep on battling the Crimson Ruses. Category:Quest